


you don't know about me

by couldaughter



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Imported, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Teen rebel, huh? Hot.” Emily grinned. It showed all of her teeth.</p><p>Carolina grinned. “I was pretty hot, yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know about me

Dr Grey tutted loudly.

There was a pause.

Dr Grey tutted again, more loudly. Carolina huffed in annoyance.

“Look, Dr Grey, I’m _fine_. You stitched me up, right? You’re not another fucking fake medic or something?”

“Of course not!” Dr Grey giggled. “I went through med school the same as any doctor on Chorus. Lotsa cutting up bodies and blood spatter. It was awesome!” She paused. “Wait, you know you can totally call me Emily, right? Girls together and stuff!”

Carolina shook her head. She had a feeling Emily was the most dangerous woman on Chorus, but on her it was oddly sweet.

“Anyway, missy, no more speedster for you. I’d be yelling right now but it would be a complete betrayal of my sunny bedside manner. But if you do rip open your stitches again…” She patted Carolina on the shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you bleeding out for realsies, now _would_ we?”

“I don’t know, Doc, would _you_?”

“Oh, I should hope not! At least not until after I get to pick your brains.” Carolina hoped she wasn’t being literal. “There are a lotta people who have interesting insides but I think you’re more interesting inside _metaphorically_ , y’know. That’s pretty rare!” Dr Grey grinned. “Although, if you ever feel like experimenting with vivisection, you know who to call! I have very sterile equipment. You’d hardly know you were being cut open!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Carolina, pulling herself to her feet. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think I have a prisoner to interrogate.” She cracked her knuckles and let a feral grin spread across her face.

“Wonderful! I’m gonna go wash all this blood off my armour!”

Emily clapped excitedly. Carolina had a feeling they were going to get along - as long as she kept her greedy fingers away from Carolina’s vital organs.

—

The fucking pirate wasn’t talking. Carolina had thought she was good at torture - she’d spent a long time honing her skills on assholes in bars - but apparently this motherfucker was just too dumb to feel pain.

She stormed out before she actually killed him, because they needed this information and she was trying to be a team player, but Grif probably would’ve won his bet before long.

Although ripping out a spine intact was pretty difficult.

Dr Grey seemed to be doing a much better job than her, anyway. It was oddly charming. Maybe she’d have to ask her for tips.

“She seems… skilled,” she said to Wash as they stood listening to the pirate’s screams.

Wash nodded. “Yeah, she’s definitely giving you a run for your money.”

“Don’t push it, _little brother_. I haven’t forgotten how to do a killer indian burn.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” She could hear him smiling, the little shit.

Emily came skipping back out with information soon afterward. Carolina grinned. Things were looking up.

—

After everything went to shit, Carolina went to find Emily.

Wash had had a very serious conversation with Caboose about why Freckles couldn’t stay with them, which had actually been a little heartbreaking. Carolina refused to admit that her eyes had been burning the whole time.

Freckles was buried somewhere in the jungle. Hopefully that would keep the mercs off of their trail for a while.

“Sooooo,” said Emily, kicking her feet excitedly. They were sat on the edge of a cliff looking down on yet more jungle. “That was fun!”

“For a given value of ‘fun’, sure.” Carolina lined up her sights on some bird thing flying past. She missed. “Fuck!”

Emily patted her consolingly on the shoulder. “No need to be upset! I’m sure that bird is doomed to a violent and messy death from its primary predator anyway!”

Carolina felt very comforted by that. “Whatever you say, Doc.”

Emily smiled at her. Carolina felt very warm.

“Y’know, it’s pretty quiet out here. I mean, I’ve lived here my whole life and I don’t think it’s ever been so…” Emily trailed off, looking to the horizon.

Carolina leaned back onto her elbows. “I grew up on a spaceship. Well, a lot of spaceships.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“It was. Pretty lonely, sometimes. My family was on Earth. I was kind of a runaway.”

“Teen rebel, huh? Hot.” Emily grinned. It showed all of her teeth.

Carolina grinned. “I was pretty hot, yeah.”

They lay in silence for a while. The stars were bright in the night sky.

“Hey,” said Emily, rolling to face Carolina. “You ever wonder why we’re here?”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this... almost a year ago, and i posted it on tumblr for rvb ladies night, and then i COMPLETELY FORGOT IT EXISTED until now. uh. i hope you enjoyed it, anyway
> 
> tumblr @dotsayers, title from 22 by taylor swift, i think (it's been a long time ok)


End file.
